the_lastairbenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Water Tribe
The Northern Water Tribe is the northern division of the Water Tirbe, Sister of the Souther Water Tribe. Its people are entirely contained within one city located at the North Pole, which is referred to by the same name. The city is the only surviving city of the Water Tribe. Built inside high walls of ice, and in inhospitable tundra terrain, the city prospers in its isolation. No attack by the Fire Nation on the city during the War has ever succeeded, including the massive Siege of the North. After the fall of Ba Sing Se the Northern Water Tribe is the only major city not under Fire Nation control. Unlike its southern sister tribe, the people of the Northern Water Tribe are still plentiful and prosperous. The Northern Water tribe is located at the North Pole Government Form Of Government - Chiefdom Currency- Water Tribe money The Northern Water tribe is a monarchy, but has aspect veiws of tribal ways due to the leader being Head Of Chief. The Current Chief is Arnook, Father of Yue, Princess of The Northern Water Tribe. Although he wasn't a Water Bender, the citizens grew to honor him. It is also a Northern tradition that Males are taught waterbending, as females are denied and are taught healing. Customs Women become marriageable at the age of 16. Some marriages are arranged, with the bride in particular having no say in the matter. Engaged women wear "betrothal necklaces", navy blue chokers bearing blue stone pendants carved by their husband-to-be. It is forbidden by custom for female Waterbenders to learn Waterbending for fighting purposes. Instead, they are trained as Healers, able to use bending to heal wounds and at least some illnesses and mental disturbances. It is unknown if this custom applies to female Avatars. It is unknown whether or not male Waterbenders have the right to learn Waterbending for healing purposes. Appearance The Northern water tribe members are light brown skinned, brunette and blue eyed. Northern Water Tribe clothing is typical a set of blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur, and worn with mittens and mukluks, Underneath is a warm thin garment worn in warmer weather. Men tend to tie up their hair in a bun (known as a Wolf Tail), as the women wear there hair tied up with "hair loopies" dangling down. Food/Fauna Sea prunes are a favorite, while giant sea crabs are considered a delicious delicacy to those in the Northern Sea. Sea squid is a popular food that can be made into a variety of things, including sea squid soup and Seaweed can be used to make seaweed bread, seaweed soup, or seaweed sprinkles to top seaweed cookies. When traveling, blubbered seal jerky is a common snack to take along. They're isnt a variety of fauna living in the Northern Water tribe such as in the Earth Kingdom, but they still try and keep good use of animals which are Buffaloa Yak, Koalaotters and Turtle Seals. Pelts from polar bears and other furry animals are used as clothing and to cover barren surfaces. Military Warriors of the Northern Tribe paint their faces with three lines of red on their forehead. When the Fire Nation attacked the Northern Water Tribe, Chief Arnook called for warriors to volunteer for a dangerous mission. When they approached, Arnook marked them with 3 lines with red paint. Their weaponry includes clubs, bladed boomerangs, spears made of bone (also used in spearfishing), scimitars, and machetes laced with whale teeth on the dull side of the blade. The Northern Water Tribe's most common ship is a double-hulled vessel powered by Waterbending. Though its small, compact size enables it to be used for a variety of applications, including transporting civilians across the canals within the city, its main purpose is to be used for short, open ocean trips. Even though its not necessarily designed for long voyages, it is capable of being used to travel over a thousand miles and withstanding the harshest ocean conditions. Warriors use this ship to patrol and protect the waters just outside the Northern Water Tribe.